A Knight's Goodbye
by Raina McCallen
Summary: A Jedi Knight's reaction to completing the class mission on Rishi. If smut is not your thing, this is not the story for you.


**A/N: This story came to me after finishing the Jedi Knight quest on Rishi, and I just had to take the time to write it out so that others could enjoy it. If you do not like smut, then this is not the story for you.**

 **A Knight's Goodbye**

As the last vestiges of the spirit of Master Orgus Din faded into the force, Jedi Master Shayne Revel felt such a keen sense of loss. He thought he had come to terms long ago of the loss of his master after the events on Alderaan, but today, here on Rishi, he felt as though the pain were brand new. Orgus Din had taken in a green jedi padawan that no one had wanted due to his parentage, and had shaped and molded him into the Jedi Knight he was today. Even years after his death, Shayne still held dear the teachings that Master Orgus had passed down to him, and he vowed to always live up to the other man's legacy.

Feeling two slim arms wrap around him, Shayne realized that he had fallen to his knees, the pain of this final passing robbing him of his strength, and as always, Kira was there to catch him as he fell. He didn't know where he would be without her. She had been with him from the very beginning and he had so much to thank her for. He would be lost without her. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else in his life. He leaned back into her embrace as she quickly removed the mask that he wore to cover the scars that he had received so long ago while under the emperor's control. His nose gently ran along the delicate skin of her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her, her love the tender balm his soul needed.

"He's gone, Kira." He whispered into her neck, tears finally escaping his eyes to flood down his cheeks. "I thought that I had come to terms so long ago, but this," He stopped to breathe in her scent again, to try and ground himself. "This hurts so much more this time. It feels final. I got to say goodbye this time." In his mind's eye, he remembered that day oh so long ago when he had watched the death of Master Orgus on Alderaan. He did not know how he had gotten back to his ship, but he did remember feeling Kira's arms around him then as he finally let the tears fall.

Kira Carsen-Revel wrapped her arms tighter around her husband as she listened to his tears, knowing the scars he carried inside himself were finally beginning to heal. Shayne had always tried to be the strong one in all the years that she had known him, always trying to take others burdens as his own, while never really dealing with his own scars and burdens. Now she finally had the chance to be there for him, and she was not about to let him down.

"I know, Shayne." She murmured as she ran her lips over his face, soothing him and drawing some of his pain into herself. "But he is at peace now, finally." She brushed her lips whisper soft over his, just a teasing brush, and gasped suddenly as she felt him trap her lips with his. She felt a full body tremor grip her as she felt the full brunt of her husbands' passion come flaring into life. Knowing him as she did, she was not surprised that this was where things would end, knowing her husband's emotions lived close to the surface in emotional situations, and needed to find a way to be expressed.

"Need you." Shayne gasped out as he pulled Kira onto his lap, needing to be inside her, reaffirming that they were both still alive, his hands making their way up under her robes to find her soft flesh, his fingers slipping into her slit, feeling her already ready for him. As Kira settled herself over Shayne, she could feel the proof of his desire pressing against the trousers that he wore, and she felt herself flood with moisture, wanting to feel him inside her, and her hands fumbled with the fasteners on his pants to free him before settling herself over his lap, his hands on her hips as she slowly guided him into the entrance to her body. Kira moaned as she felt Shayne slowly sink into her, into a place where only he had ever been, and when he was fully seated, they both paused for a moment to savor the feeling.

"Kira." He groaned into her neck as her inner muscles caressed him. "So good, so warm." He let lose a tiny thrust against her, felt her answering moan of need against his neck. Finally after long moments of just being inside her, Shayne began to move, thrusting himself against her and withdrawing, but never fully leaving her warm embrace. He knew he would not be able to last long, already feeling the telling burn of his climax at the base of his spine, immediately beginning to focus his attention on bringing Kira to her peak, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bundle of nerves just above where they were intimately joined. In no time at all, he felt the tightening of her muscles around him which signaled that she was close. Holding her hips, he began thrusting hard and deep into her, chasing his climax as it moved through him.

Just as he reached his peak, he felt the passage around him flood with moisture as Kira moaned out her release against his lips, and he shot his hot seed deep into her womb with a cry of relief. He whispered his love to her as his very essence shot deeply into her, reaffirming the love that they shared. After a few moments, he leaned up to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." He admitted a little sheepishly, his hands still gripped her hips as minute tremors still rocked their bodies from their union. He stopped as he felt one of Kira's fingers pressed gently against his lips and he kissed it as she began to talk.

"Never be sorry for wanting to share that with me, tough guy." She told him. "Although I'm thinking we could have found a better place to do it then here." Shayne nodded sheepishly looking around the small house that had once belonged to Master Orgus.

"You're right." He admitted.

With a sigh, he pulled himself from the intimately embrace of Kira's body and helped her to stand after tucking himself away.

"I love you." He told her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head against her torso. "Both of you." He added, pressing a kiss to the small bump hidden underneath Kira's robes. She ran her fingers through Shayne's hair as he pressed kisses to the place where their unborn child was safely protected in her womb.

"We love you too." Kira told him. "Now come on, tough guy. Let's get going. We have a universe to save."

As the two jedi left the small house, the force ghost of Orgus Din appeared one last time. He watched the young man who had been his final student as he led Kira from the house, and a small smile touched his lips. Shayne was in good hands with Kira. She would keep him from falling too far into the darkness that was coming.

"Good luck padawan," He said softly. "You'll need it."

And as quickly as he had come, the spirit was gone again, returning to the force to watch over his final student until the day would come many many years from now when they would finally be reunited within the force.


End file.
